What Does Clove Think Of Me?
by Crescent Evil Moon
Summary: This is a story on how Clove Tyne was chosen and how she came to love Cato Stark.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am new at this so... Complement on if I need to edit parts and don't hesitate to tell me if it is good or not. So... I hope you enjoy my story on The Hunger Games: Clove and Cato. :)**

**P.S: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! THOUGH IF I REALLY DID, I WOULD BE HAVING A HEART ATTACK!**

**P.P.S: I LOVE ALEXANDER LUDWIG! (Cato, District 2)**

**P.P.P.S: Happy Hunger Games And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour!**

Chapter 1: Clove

The Reaping came to District 2 and all of the children and teens gathered to see who was going to be chosen to represent District 2 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. The speakers boomed as the lady spoke.

"Welcome all the children of District 2 to the 74th Annual Hunger Games Reaping! Now, its that time again to choose the two tributes, one young man and woman, to represent District 2 in this years Hunger Games! So, as usual, ladies first!" She went to the big glass bowl on her left, the girls bowl. She slipped her thin hand into the bowl and dipped it deep into the sea of slips with the girls names on them and pulled one out. She went back to the microphone and read the name out loud.

"Clove Tyne!" A girl, I saw, about the age of 15, walked forward. The crowd parted for her and she made her way up there. Her head held high and her hair in a ponytail. She wore a blue gown that fit her just right. The lady went to the boys bowl on her right. She dipped her hand and pulled out her hand quick. She went back to the microphone fast and read the name loud and clear.

"Cato Stark!" All of the boys turned and looked at me. I walked forward and the crowd parted for me like they did for Clove. I was wearing my black button-down shirt and black slacks, my hair spiked in a mohawk. I went to stand next to the lady and Clove. We shook hands and looked out to our Village, standing tall and proud.

"Congratulations to the tributes of District 2, Cato and Clove!" My parents came and visited me before I left my home to die for my District to win the Games this Year. My little brother cried as I hugged him close, telling him that everything is going to be okay, that I will win the Games for him and my District. It was time to go. I said goodbye to my family and saw Clove was crying in the train.

"Hey, your Clove?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am Clove. You must be Cato?" She smiled the sweetest smile and I returned it back to her with a smile of my own. I sat in the loveseat next to her and wrapped an arm around her as she cried more. I hugged her tight, knowing that she wants to go back home and live the rest of her life 'Hunger Game' free. I knew deep down in my heart and mind that I had to protect this girl with all of my life. That she, Clove, is mine to protect.

"Cato?" she whispered. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, you can." I looked at her and she light brown eyes shinned. "You want me to stay with you all night?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, please?" She scooted closer to me and I wrapped an arm around her again. I looked into her eyes and she stared back into mine. I lifted my free hand and caressed her cheek, which was still wet from her tears. I leaned in and her eyes closed automatically and so did mine. Our lips touched, soft at first and then stronger, hungry like. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She then sat in my lap and we still kissed. Then the lady came in and gasped when she saw me and Clove kissing on the loveseat, where anyone can come in and see our little show going on. Clove was about to get off of my lap but I wrapped my arms around her waist and kept her there. She looked at me and I kissed her again and again. Making sure that she knew how much I was in love with her even though we met like half an hour ago. Then it was time to get off of the train…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Capitol

We were walking off of the train when there was flashing lights and a whole lot of Capitol people there, cheering us on. With Clove's hand in mine, the crowd awed and went wild by the fact that Clove and I were already in love with each other. I kept her close to me as we walked to the Capitol/ Tribute Hotel to get ready for the parade that the Capitol does every year for the Hunger Game tributes. We walked in and then they tried to separate us. I held Clove to me and kissed her. I pulled back and she was staring at me, with eyes that were pleading for me to stay.

"It will only be a while, Clove," I told her as I pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "They won't hurt you okay?"

"But I- I," I kissed her again and it was a reassuring kiss. "Okay." She went with the lady whose name was Catherine. I went with my mentor. They did work on me and then I met my stylist. She got me into a Greek- God outfit and we walked over to the chariots. I saw Clove and she saw me. We closed the space between us and hugged tight.

"Cato…" She whispered in my ear.

"Clove…" I whispered back and kissed her cheek. "You are very stunning."

"So are you," I smiled and we boarded the chariot. With her hand tight in mine, we made our way down the Avenue. She held out her arm like a Greek- Goddess and I held mine out like a Greek- God. The crowd went wild! Then the crowd went wilder with District 12's outfits. We came to a stop in the middle, where we were facing President Snow.

"We welcome all 24 tributes of the 12 Districts to Panem. We will now start, tomorrow, the training in which all 24 tributes will train in the arts of survival and be prepared to fight to the deaths. Good luck tributes and _**may the odds be ever in your favor**_." All the tributes went back the way they came and into the Hall where our Mentors and Stylists wait. Our Mentors and Stylist came over and gave us a hug each. Then Clove and I hugged tight. Then we heard the yell of Effie Trinket when the District 12 tributes came in. Clove and I looked over there with the death stare and the girl looked at me. Then the boy and everyone else in that group looked over at us. I kept my eyes on the girl. _My Kill_, I thought to myself. I smirked and stared longer at her. They left and Clove and I walked with our group to the Capitol Hotel and into our room. We ate and I went to my room as Clove went to hers. I layed on the bed and had my hands behind my head, staring up at the ceiling. _I can't sleep_, I thought to myself. _I wonder what Clove is doing_. I get up and grab something to leave the door open and go to her door. I hesitate, and then knocked. She opens the door and I saw that I had woke her. Her face lightens up when she saw me, standing there with my hands in my pockets and my face embarrassed that I come to her door in the middle of the night.

"Hey Clove. I- I- I- couldn't sleep."

She grabes my hand and leads me into her room. She closes the door quietly and comes over to me, hugs me close and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her waist and kisses her harder, making sure that she knows that everything is going to be alright and that I won't let anyone or anything get in her way of hurting her. She breaks the kiss to lead me to her bed. I lay on it and she lays next to me, snuggling closer to me. I wrap a protective arm around her.

"Clove, I was thinking," I sighed and exhaled slowly, getting ready and clam for the next words that were going to come out of my mouth. "Do you... Do you wanna be my... My girlfriend?" I closed my eyes shut tight for ready for the word.

"Cato?" I look at her and she smiled. "Yes, I do want to be your girlfriend. I love you Cato."

"I love you too, Clove. Always and Forever." I kissed her again and we fell asleep peacefully with our love and the past few minuted our minds...


End file.
